Heart of the storm
by Rick Crash Tracy
Summary: It has been 20 years since Jedi Knight known Revan returned from The uncharted regions with the Exile. Young Damion Shan son of Revan and Bastila Is in the Jedi temple on coruscant constructing his first light saber.
1. Almost caught

**It has been 20 years since the Jedi knight known as Revan returned from the uncharted regions in the Ebon Hawk with the Exile. Young Damion Shan, son of Bastilla and Revan, is in the meditating room in the Jedi temple on Coruscant constructing his first light-saber.**

Damion was calm but focused as he put the parts to his light-saber together."There is no emotion, there is peace." Damion levitated his silver light-saber crystal up to eye level."There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Next he placed the focusing lens parallel to the crystal."There is no passion, there is serenity." The vibration cell came next."He he, I always had trouble with this part." Damion carefully placed the vibration cell with the rest of the parts floating in front of him."There is no Chaos, there is Harmony."Now he had to place the outer covering."There is no death, there is only the force." Damion slowly opened his eyes revealing his fully constructed double bladed light-saber."Yes."He exclaimed in happiness as he picked up and activated it.

Damion gave it a twirl around his body, testing the weight of it in his hand. He gripped it tightly in his hand looking at it proudly. He smiled deviously "I wonder what kind of trouble I can stir up with you", he said to his light-saber.

"You know."Damion heard a feminine voice speak behind him."I've never understood why you always wanted a double blade so badly."

Damion turned around to notice a very peculiar blue Twilek leaning against the wall igniting her light-saber. "You can move must more quickly with just a single blade".

"Really."Damion said with a smirk walking towards her."You want to put those words to the test."He said flicking the end of her head tail.

"Owe."Janet grabbed her head tail and rubbed the end of it gently."You know I'm sensitive there."

"You know you like it."He said still smirking and closing the gap between them until their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. He put his left hand on her waist, and his right behind her neck playing with one of her head tails.

"Mmmmmmm."Damion heard Janet moan softly as he played with head tail just the way she liked."So what are you doing here anyway?"He questioned her smirking a bit.

"I wanted…"She said slowly drawing Damion's face closer to hers." To do this," Janet slowly pulled her lips closer to his. Janet's heart was racing and she knew Damion's was as well she could feel the heat emanating from his lips and just when they were about to make contact they started hearing footsteps.

Damion's eyes widened, and pulled away just as Jedi master Vrook walked into the chamber.

"Ah Padawan Damion I see you have constructed your light saber. Let me see it please."Vrook lent out his hand for Damion to give him his light saber.

"Yes Master Vrook as you wish."He quickly unhitched his light saber and handed it to the aged Jedi Master.

Vrook twisted it around in his hand and closely examined it as he activated it."Hmmmmmm well done Padawan, I see you have decided to use a double blade the same as your mothers I do believe."

Damion smiled at the praise."Thank you Master Vrook."

"Well as you were Damion."Vrook was about to leave when he noticed Janet standing there."Padawan Janet I needed to talk to you."

"What is it you need Master."Janet bowed politely.

"Have you heard anything from Admiral Onasi, the council would like a report from him soon."

"I'm sorry Master but I haven't. But the next time grandfather contacts us I will tell him he needs to talk to the council."

Vrook nodded his head and quickly headed back out into the hallway.

Damion listened as the footsteps grew quieter."Whew that was a close. I thought we were goners'."He smiled as he imagined them being caught."That would have been difficult to explain."

Janet just nodded her head."Hey you want to head to the cantina."Janet said motioning for Damion to follow her down the Hallway.

"Sure, I've been meaning to take you there anyway. How are Mission and Dustil doing?"Damion asked as he led Janet down the hallway.

"Mom and Dad yeah there doing fine but Dad seems…. Never mind."Janet quickly said averting her eyes from Damion."Anyway I heard Revan had to talk to the Council again."

Damion just looked at her funny."Yeah Dad had to explain what he found out in Dark space."

"Has he told you what he found or even Bastilla for that matter?"Janet asked Damion.

"No he hasn't told me, and I don't know if he told mom. I wish he trusted me more."Damion stopped and started pacing."I'm his only son, he disobeyed the Jedi code just to have me, the Jedi council threatened to remove his knighthood Force Dammit!"Damion slammed his fist in the wall leaving imprint of his fist.

"Damion, Damion, Damion calm down."Janet grabbed his shoulders and started rubbing them."Damion you have to calm down remember the code."She said trying to calm him down."Revan is just trying to protect you. I mean who knows what he found."

Damion closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing."You're right I'm sorry Janet, I never been able to control my emotions that well."

"I know Damion, and it's alright but I think somebody is going to notice that."She said pointing to the fresh imprint on the wall."We should probably fix that."

"He he yeah we should."He started walking away smirking when he heard Janet say."Where are you going."He turned around and simply said."Let the council fix it we should do something fun."

Janet smirked at that and caught up with him. She quickly wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Damion smiled at the close contact as they walked down the hall way."Have you ever wondered why the Jedi council only let my parents, Dustil, and the Exile have children?"

"Well they all…. Wait a minute have you heard someone use his name before?"Janet asked confusedly.

"Use whose name?"He turned to see Janet staring at him stupidly."Ohhhhh the Exile."It finally dawned on him."Actually no I haven't. Even my father calls him the Exile, and they've done who knows what for who knows how long in the uncharted regions."He started to stroke his chin in thought."Well he never calls him that in person. Anyway back to my orig…"

"Damion, Damion where are you?"He heard his mother calling him.

Janet turned around looking at him mischievously. /Oh-no please don't he thought to himself.

"He's over her Mrs.…"Damion quickly put his hand over Janet's mouth and rushed Janet and himself to his speeder. Once they made it outside he took his hand off her mouth.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go to the cantina in the first place?"Damion said pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady."She said trying to hide a smile creeping on her lips but failing miserably.

Damion couldn't help but smile himself either. He always loved how she could always lighten the mood. Janet and Damion grew up with each other since their families were so close. They were always told stories of the quest for the Star Forge, how Revan fought so furiously with Bastila at his side. Stories of how he met all of his friends, and how he always found a way to help them with their problems.

He turned towards Janet and offered her his arm."You ready to go yet."He asked smirking. Janet crossed her arms and looked at him sideways."And here I was thinking you were never going to ask."She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his.

Unbeknownst to Damion and Janet they were being watched. This mysterious stranger was watching them walking arm and arm to their speeder from afar. He smiled as he watched them."You two have no idea what's going to happen."

**Ok first off this is my first time at a fanfic. So some constructive feedback would be nice. Also if anyone would like to give me a good name for the Exile please do because I cant think of anything.**


	2. Caught

Damion walked arm and arm with Janet to their speeder. Once he helped her into the passenger seat he made his way to the Driver's seat."Hold on this might be a little rough."Damion hit the accelerator and zoomed away heading towards the Cantina.

"By the force Damion you know I hate it when you do this!"Janet yelled over the wind rushing by. She watched in horror as they were heading towards incoming traffic."Look out."She attempted to grab the wheel to turn but Damion had already done so.

Once they made it to the cantina Damion turned to Janet smirking."Are you ready?"He asked.

Janet was gripping his arm so bad her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking so bad that her lekku's were twitching. She shakily got out of the speeder and made her way to the entrance.

"Owe that kind of hurts Janet."Damion said trying to pry her fingers off of his arm.

"You know I hate that."She said letting go of his arm. As they were walking through the entrance she said."You do know Bastila is going to kill you if she finds out you came to a cantina."She said with a smirk.

"She won't find out."He said smirking back."Besides what about you, your parents probably don't like it when you come to a cantina."Damion walked over to a table and quickly snatched a menu for Janet and himself.

"My mom doesn't mind that I go to cantinas."Janet said smirking.

"Uh-huh, anyway how is Mission doing anyway I haven't talked to her in awhile."Damion said as he watched a fellow padawan walk by their table./I wonder if she noticed us./He thought to himself.

"Mom is doing fine, she's been hanging with Zaalbar lately, I've never understood why those two are friends."Janet started smirking as she skimmed through the menu."You know I just thought of something wonderful."

"And what might that be beautiful."Damion said taking her hand in his.

"There's nothing stopping me from telling Bastila that you came to a cantina."She started to smile mischievously."I hope there's something you can do to keep me quiet."

"I bet I can come up with something."He said squeezing her thigh underneath the table.

She squeaked as he did this making her knees hit the table out of surprise. As she was trying to rub the pain out of her knees, he did it again erecting a squeal of pleasure out of her mouth."Damion stop my legs are sore from training."She said hiding a smile of excitement behind a false frown.

"Oh don't try to hide that smile."He said smirking."I know you like it when I do that."He stopped when she started glaring at him."Ok I'll stop."Damion continued to rub the sore spot on her leg."How does that feel."

"Mmmmmm."Janet closed her eyes out of pleasure enjoying the contact of his fingers massaging her sore Thighs."Damion you have no idea how good that feels."

Damion started to smirk."Well by the faces your giving I can imagine something that might feel just as good."

Janet opened one eye to see him smirking at her."Don't think I can't read your thoughts Damion. Just because one is strong in the force doesn't mean there thoughts can't be heard."She said smirking."And stop watching the dancers."

"Hmmmm what, oh yeah."Damion turned back around to face Janet smiling."Don't think I don't know what you're thinking to."He said smiling and leaning back."You know perfectly well you were thinking the same thing I was."

"Ugh excuse me. I was not I was thinking of… of. Oh fine but it doesn't help that you're touching sensitive places on my body."She grabbed his hand and pulled it off her leg."Now I think it's time for us to order." Janet lifted her menu.

"You know if you wanted to eat we probably could have found a better place than this."He said scanning through the menu.

"What's wrong with the cantina?"Janet said

"I mean it's a good place for drinks, but it's not a restaurant they won't have many options in food except for bar snacks."

"Would you just be quiet and order something."Janet started to smirk and slowly rub his leg with her foot.

Damion jumped a little when he felt something rub against his leg."Now how did your foot wind up all the way over here?"

"You can thank the Jedi council, and their strenuous training regiment for my flexibility

"I'll tell my dad to mention it to them in his next report."Damion said in sarcasm while quickly scanning the menu again."Ah fuck it I'll just get a drink. Waiter some Tarisian ale."

"Isn't Taris still destroyed, how would they have Tarisian ale?"She questioned Damion.

"Well your uncle Griff promised my father profit if he got him Tach glands back on Tatooine. Well my dad brought the glands but he never did get any money."

"Damion what are you getting at here?"

"Tarisian ale is produced from Tach glands. Well Griff contacted my Dad not too long ago and sent the inte…."

"Yaaaaaawwwwwn."Janet faked yawned, and stretched."You do know you could have just said my uncle just mass produced it and sold it on Coruscant."

"Don't patronize me."

Janet started to laugh and shake her head."You sound so disappointed that you didn't get to finish your story."

Damion ignored her comment and continued on with the conversation."Anyway how's Carth doing? I heard he was promoted to Admiral."

"Grandpa yeah he was promoted, but I haven't seen him in awhile. The Republic sent him and a couple of Jedi knights out to the Outer Rim."

"The Outer rim. Why would they send him out there, there's nothing out there?"Damion started to stroke his chin in thought.

"I don't know why, and if he did know why they sent him he didn't tell me why."She started to rub her neck out of irritation."Maybe Pirates, that's the only thing I can think of anyway."

"Maybe, still very unlikely though. I mean why would they send Jedi just for pirates."

"True, True, maybe there highly organized or maybe they attacked a highly civilized area."Janet countered.

"Good point, but I guess we'll just have to ask won't we."Damion watched Janet as she was deep in thought. He couldn't fathom how beautiful she looked in the bathe of the low light inside of the cantina."Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"He said smirking.

Janet just smiled as she reached across the table."Have I ever told you that you are the mo…. Oh Shit!"Janet quickly hid behind her menu.

"What."Damion said turning his head to see what she saw behind him.

"Get your head down."Janet pulled his head down to talk to him behind the menu."I just saw Mom and Bastila walk in."

"What!"Damion slowly peeked his head over the menu and saw his mother and Mission ordering drinks at the bar."What the hell are they doing here? My mom hate's cantinas."

"Are they ordering drinks?"She said peeking over with Damion."I would have never expected our parents to hang out, especially our mothers."

"What why?"Damion asked giving her a weird look.

"Something about your Mom tripping my Mom with the force, or something."Janet peeked around the menu again."We should get out of here."

"I was about to say the same thing…. Wait a minute I thought you said Mission didn't mind you going to Cantina's?"Damion questioned her quickly finishing his drink.

"She doesn't but my Dad does. My mom won't rat me out, but I know Bastila will."She said sneaking out the door with her hands on her hips

Damion smirked as he watched Janet's backside as she walked away. She always had this certain swagger when she was agitated, and he loved it.

Janet looked over her shoulder watching him look at her with a desire in his eyes."Like what you see Damion."She said smirking while giving her hips a little more swing to them.

Damion smiled and walked up behind her. He slowly put his arms around her waist surprising her."What's so wrong with that beautiful."He quickly pulled her into an alley by the bar. Damion put her against the wall and started playing with her Lekku.

Janet started to smirk when she felt her back hit the wall. And when he started to play with her Lekku she couldn't help but gasp out of pleasure. She always liked it when he played with them."What are you planning Damion Shan?"She said smirking.

"I have a couple things in mind Miss. Onasi."Damion started twirling the end of her Lekku."How about we go somewhere more quiet."He said with a smirk.

"I think your right."She said smirking."And stop playing with my Lekku's."She smacked his hands away faking a frown.

Damion shook his head and slipped his arm around her waist walking back to the speeder."This was actually fun. We never get to do anything fun like this."

"Yeah we should do this more often."Janet said smirking leaning her head on his shoulder."But we should probably go somewhere farther away from the temple. I've recognized a couple of Jedi while we were out here."She quickly let go of his arm when she saw another Padawan walk by.

"Yeah I've noticed some too."He was about to put his arm around her waist again when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Damion, Damion, Damion what am I going to do with you."

Damion stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turn around."Oh hey Dad."

**Alright chapter 2. Please review, and if any of you have a name for the Exile please PM me.**


	3. Bain

"Oh hey Mr. Shan."Janet said turning around blushing a bit."We were just leaving

"I can see that Janet. Now what I want to know is why my son went to a cantina even though his mother my wife specifically told him not to."Revan said starring at Damion.

Damion just stared at the ground embarrassed that he got caught by his father./I should have sensed him he's strong enough in the force that even the most weak minded padawan could sense him.\"I'm sorry Dad I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright Damion but dont do it again."Revan said starting smirking."Now to quote Janet earlier I hope theres something you can do to keep me quite."

Damion looked up in surprise eyes wide./Oh shit how long did he know we were in there? And how much did see?\"What do you want me to do Dad."

Revan started smirking."I want you to wash, and wax my swoop bike for a month."

"Oh come on Dad that totally unfai..."

"Or I can tell Bastila that you went inside a cantina, ordered a drink, and that you did something offensive to women."Revan said staring daggers at Damion, and Janet.

Damion froze in place unable to move, or even look at anything else besides his fathers eyes. He stared at his fathers scar(That he acheived during the Mandalorian wars) racing down the right side of his face."I don't know what your talking about."He said trying to avert his eyes from his fathers.

"Don't give me that Damion I've known whats been going on between you two for awhile now. I've seen the looks that you and Janet give each other"Revan crossed his arms."You two aren't as secretive as you thought."

"Dad I...I..."Damion could only stumble over his words.

"Don't worry I won't tell the Council, or your mother for that matter. I'm pretty sure that she would have a heart attack."He said chuckling silently to himself.

Damion sighed inwardly."Thanks Dad I'll start tomorrow."

Revan nodded and started heading into the cantina,"Oh by the way you two be careful alright I don't want anybody else figuring out about this."

Damion wathced his father as he walked into the bar."You just had to go to the cantina didn't ya."He said turning around facing Janet walking to the speeder.

"I only suggested it because I knew you wanted to."Janet said walking with him."Besides this worked out for the best."She said smirking.

"How do you figure?"Damion questioned her.

"While your waxing your Dads swoop it will give us some alone time together."She said swinging her hips and geeting into the speeder.

"Oh whatever should we do with all of that time to ourselves."Damion said smirking getting behind the wheel.

"I'm sure we can think of something."Janet smirked as she hit the switch to tint the windows.

Damion looked up to see the windows being tinted."What are you doing?"He questioned slowly.

"This."Janet reached over and started to straddle Damion. She slowly brought their mouths together kissing him passionately.

Damion put his arms behind her back and pushed her in closer deepening the kiss. His hands slowly crept across her body. Feeling every curve of her body.

Janet slipped her hands underneath the backside of his shirt feeling the tight muscles he had contracted over the years of Jedi training.

Damion lowered his head and started kissing her gently on the neck. He heard Janet gasp out of pleasure from him kissing one of her many sensitive spots.

Janet bit her lip to prevent another gasp. She then began to take Damion's shit off. She stopped half way up his face covering his eyes. She brought their lips together again kissing him gently."Now didn't you suggest that we go somewhere more quiet."

Damion slowly brought his head up hearing this and faked a frown."But we were having so much fun."He quickly flipped her over into the other seat and started kissing her again. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other mouths."Besides isn't this more exciting."

Janet seperated their lips and to gain her breath."That's definetly true." She said resting her hands on on his muscles tracing them with her fingers."Have I ever told you that you look sexy with your shirt off."

Damion smirked and quickly closed the gap in between them once again. He lowered his head kissing her all the way down her neck to her cleavage.

Janet ran her hands through his raven black hair pushing him even closer to her body deepening the contact of their bodies."We should get out of here Damion."She said biting her lip."But we should continue this."She said winking at him.

Damion smirked at her and brought their lips together once again befor he pulled his shirt back on."That was a pleasant surprise."Damion said smiling. He quickly un-tinted the window and retracted the top so it was down."We should definitely do this more often."Damion hit the ignition and started to head back to the temple.

"Oh so you liked that did you."Janet said quickly scooting over resting her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his."Just between you and me, I did to."

"I figured that by the noises you were making."He felt something hit his shoulder.

"I was not making any noises."She said as she hit him playfully in the shoulder.

The mysterious figure was watching with amber glowing eyes as they hed to the temple. He went to get into his ride and sped off after them. He quickly made it to the right of them.

Janet looked to the right to see this stranger staring at them."Damion isn't that Ba..."

"You two do know that your little love affair is forbidden by the jedi code right? HAHAHAHA but who am I to talk, after all Damion you and Janet are the only ones that I know who are friends with a Jedi like me."

Janet gently laid her head on Damion's shoulder again."Go away Bain can't you see that me and Damion are trying to enjoy ourselves."Janet said smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."He said looking at Janet lovingly."What are you doing here anyways Bain."

Bain quickly, and gracefully jumped from his speeder landing on the back of theirs. He pressed a few buttons on his communicator to have the speeder auto pilot it's way back to the temple. Bain jumped and squeezed in between them and leaned his head on Damion's shoulder imitating what Janet was only doing moments ago."I need you to get me a new crystal for my lightsaber. I am getting tired of killing anyone who sees my red blade, I need a color so my fellow force users don't get the wrong impression."Bain said smirking.

"You know your really like the third wheel here Bain."Damion said laughing."Fine we'll get you one, but you owe us one."

"HAHA haven't you heard of a tricycle. The third wheel is completely necessary."Damion stretched in thought."How about we go for a green one, since it is seen by several to be the sign of the Jedi consular and ultimately Jedi master."Bain couldn't help but notice Damion's messed up hair."Were you two doing something before I got here?"He questioned them smirking a bit.

"Nothing!"They said in unison."We were just um.. talking."Damion said averting his eyes from Bain's.

"Yeah just talking."Janet said nervously.

"Uh-huh."Bain said shaking his head laughing quietly.

"Anyway."Damion said trying to stir the conversation back on track."You do know that both of my parents are masters and their not consular's."He said knowingly pulling into the temple."Come on let's head to the crystal room."Damion lent out a hand to help Janet out of the speeder.

Bain stretched in the car finding a comfortable spot."Yeah you two go ahead I'm gonna just sit here for awhile."Bain said propping his feet up on the dash.

"Fine stay out here."Damion started heading towards the temple."Lazy ass."He said laughing."Come on Janet let's go."

Looking from side to side Bain sent a small amount of lightning and hits him in the ass."Oops."He exclaimed sarcastically.

"By the force."Damion jumped as the lightning hit him."Ooooooo I'll get you back for that."He quickly turned around and started heading back to the temple putting an arm around Janets shoulders.

Laughing Bain leans back in the speeder awaiting their return.

"I really hate that man."Janet said smirking."I really hope he joins the tournament."

"What tournament?"Damion questioned her.

"You don't know."Janet watched as he shook his head no."The council is holding a tournament for all the padawan's. I'm surprised you haven't heard, I already signed up."Janet looked Damion up and down."You should join too, for what it's worth."She said smirking.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Damion asked slowing her down,"I'm pretty sure of my abilities. I would even go as far to say that I could beat you, and Bain."

"I would like to see you try. The only thing you have on me is reach, I on the other hand have flexibility."Janet stopped and leaned against the wall."Much more usefull if you ask me."

Damion in a quick motion planted his foot on top of hers. Keeping her from moving. He then grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head."You think you can beat me. Look how fast I pinned you against the wall, you wont stand a chance."Damion said triumphantly.

Janet smiled sweetly and quickly kneed him in the side of the thigh, with her free leg. Making Damion lose his grip on her wrists. She then flipped him so she had him pinned on the front a Janitor closet door."Never let you guard Damion."She leaned in to kiss him when the door suddenly swung open.

Janet landed ontop of Damion straddiling him."Whoa there Janet shouldn't we do this somewhere more private."He said smiling.

Janet laughed silently."You ass. Come on let's go get that crystal."

The mysterious stranger watched as Damion, and Janet walked into the temple. He spotted Bain in the speeder and quickly dropped from his perch into the shadows.

Bain looked up when he heard something drop."Who's there."Bain turned his head from side to side to find the source of the noise."Show yourself."He quickly activated his red blade. Bain didn't know who, or what dropped down into the shadows, but what he did know is that it was strong in the force."I know your there I can sense you."Bain pointed his lightsaber at the shadows where he sensed the disturbance."Stop hiding in the shadows you coward!"

The stranger walked out calmy with his hands held behind his back.

"What are you?"Bain questioned the stranger gripping his lightsaber even more firmly out of terror.

The stranger just stood there smiling evilly at the fact that he struck terror in the boy."I come to you with a propositon young Bain Orthos."He said extending his red hand towards Bain

**Ooooooo another cliff hanger. I wonder what will happen. Find out in the next chapter, or whenever I get around to writing the story of Bain and the stranger. I really hope everyone enjoys Bain as much as I like writing his character.**

**Also the ages of Bain, Janet, and Damion are around 17 to 18 years of age. Oh and physical descryptions. **

**Damion: Black hair, silver eyes. 6 foot 1 inch**

**Janet: Blue skin, blue eyes. 5 foot 5 inches**

**Bain: Black hair slicked back(like Jules in the movie Pulp Fiction), amber eyes. 6 foot 1 inch**


	4. Memories

Damion got up and helped Janet out of the closet."You know when you try to pin someone up against the wall you tend to do it on a stable surface."Janet turned and started glaring at him."Just a helpful tip. For you know in the future, if you ever want to try it again."He said smirking.

"Thanks for the heads up Damion."Janet said as she started walking down the hall."I'll try to remember it for the future."

"Hey wait up."Damion jogged slightly to catch up to her."To answer your question I will join the tournament."He looked around and saw a few knights walking around.

"You think Bain will compete in the tournament?"Janet questioned Damion.

"Oh definitely, especially if he thinks he can beat either one of us."He smiled at a very fond memory of him and his friend.

**4 years ago**

"Come on Damion."Bain said mockingly."You can do better then this."Bain quickly blocked another strike with his training lightsaber.

Damion ignored Bain and quickly twisted his double blade around his body getting ready for another attack. He swung left then right.

Bain easily dodged both strikes and flipped over Damion landing behind him.

Damion stabbed the back end of his lightsaber backwards knicking Bain on the left side of his waist.

"Owww."Bain stumbled backwards from the impact.

Damion saw his opening and swung his training saber at neck level stopping mere centimeters from Bain's neck."I wouldn't move if I were you."He said smiling triumphantly.

"I should tell you the same thing."Bain said motioning down with his chin.

Damion looked down and noticed Bain's saber an chest level where his heart would be located."Ah well would you look at that, I guess it's a draw."He said out of breath as he retracted his saber and quickly attached it to his belt.

"Ah that's a bunch fodder I had you on the ropes dozens of times."Bain said also out of breath, with sweat droplets dripping from his chin.

"I could say the same to you."Damion said matter of factly."Were pretty evenly matched you, and I."Damion stretched his sore limbs."Nice match Bain."He stretched out his hand towards Bain.

"Damion were friends you can loosen up around me."He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a swift hug.

"Haha alright Bain."Damion smirked as something came to mind."Now try to dodge this."Damion took a quick jab at Bain's stomach.

"Oomph"Bain grabbed his stomach, and doubled over."Oooooo I'll get you back for that."Bain reached a hand behind his neck and quickly put him in a headlock."See how you like it."Bain said giving him a noogie.

"Hahahaha quit."Damion tried to get out of the headlock when he heard someone walk in. Bain stopped but kept Damion in a headlock. Damion looked up noticing Janet standing in front of them.

"You two are idiots you know that right."She quickly turned around and started walking away towards the door.

"Janet wait."Damion pulled his head out of Bain's arm and reached out to grab Janet's arm. He ended up with a door in his face."You just had to do that in front of her didn't ya."

"Haha why do you care... Wait a minute your sweet on the girl aren't you!"Bain said laughing.

"What no! That's forbidden against the Jedi anyway."Damion said blushing a bit.

"Hey man it's alright."He said patting his friend on the back."She is kinda cute."

"Hey don't get any ideas."Damion smirked and hit him slightly in the shoulder.

"You got it."Bain walked to the door and opened it smirking."Hey Janet!"

Damion started running towards Bain.

Bain watched as she turned around to face him."Damion thinks your ho..."

Damion tackled Bain through the doorway and hit the wall opposite of the door with his hand over Bain's mouth.

**Present time**

Damion shook his mind out of the memory."Yeah he'll join trust me."

"I thought so."Janet said smirking."Hey theres the crystal room let's get the green crystal and head back.

"Now whats the rush Janet."Damion said putting his hand around her waist."I'm sure Bain can wait a while."He said suggestively.

"I like the way you think."Janet grabbed his hand a lead him through the door."This is definetly more pri..."Janet quickly shut up and let go of his hand when she entered the crystal room.

"What's the matter beaut..."Damion kept walking nonchalantly stopping what he was about to say when he noticed who was in the room."Oh hey Mr. Onasi. What are you doing here."

"Just looking for a new crystal for my lightsaber."Dustil said walking over to them kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Hey Dad."Janet said to her loving father."Wheres Mom?"She already knew the answer.

"She went with Bastila for drinks at the cantina. I'm heading back to the apartment you two stay out of trouble now."

Janet smiled at her father as he left."Alright let's get that crystal and get out of here."

Damion watched as Janet went to a green crystal formation. He smirked as a thought came to mind. He quickly hid his thoughts and found a hiding spot.

"Alright now let's head back to Bain."She turned around noticing Damion was gone."Damion, Damion."Janet turned her head trying to find him."Okay Damion stop this isn't funny."

Damion put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He quickly picked a piece of broken crystal and threw it to the other side of the room making something fall.

Janet jumped in surprise and turned around to face the source of the noise."I know your there now quit it."

Damion quickly and quietly got behind her. He picked her up and pressed her back against the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."Janet swung her limps in a desperate attempt to get away."Oh you bastard you know how easily I get scared."She started blushing a deep shade of blue when she noticed how intimate they were positioned.

"Ah the powerful Jedi Janet can be embarrassed."He said smirking. Damion started kissing her softly.

Janet placed her left hand behind Damion's neck and her right hand in the middle of his back pushing him in closer. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Damion picked her up and started walking backwards. He ran into the workbench on the side of the room and fell on it hard with Janet on top of him. He felt something poking his back. He reached behind his back and pulled out a hydrospanner and quickly dropped it on the floor.

Janet pulled away reluctantly."What about Bain?"She asked Damion.

Damion smirked."He can wait a bit."Damion started kissing her neck.

Janet held a groan from escaping her lips./Oh by the force Damion\.She thought to herself."Your really good at this."Janet whispered in his ear. She quickly closed the gap between them again when they heard someome walking by outside.

Damion and Janet quickly looked up. They saw a shadow go by the slit under the door."Ok this isn't private enough."Damion quickly picked Janet up and spun her around.

Janet laughed as they spun around and around."Damion quit your making me dizzy."

Damion stopped and just looked at her deep blue eyes letting the glow of the lightsaber crystals being there only source of light. There only way to see each others faces./Now this brings back memories\. He thought to himself.

**3 and 1/2 years ago**

Damion, Janet, and Bain were riding in there speeder through the Coruscant speed ways.

"Woo-Hoo man this is exciting!"Bain yelled from the top of his lungs.

Damion was smiling from ear to ear."Your telling me. Man we should have done this ages ago. You having fun Janet... Janet... Janet are you even listening to me."Damion turned around to see Janet gripping her seat so bad that it looked like it she was going to tear a piece off.

"Can we slow down."Her voice was barely above a whisper she was so scared.

Damion hit the brakes."Oh come on it wasn't that bad Janet."He felt her slap the back of his head.

"Give him a break Janet."Bain said laughing."Man you should see your face you look like your about to have a heart attack."

"Shut up Bain."Janet was staring daggers at him."Where are we heading anyway."

"We are heading to the park."Damion smiled hitting the accelarator, this time a little slower so Janet wasn't so spooked.

"The park, why are we going there."Janet shook her head in disbelief."We should go somewhere fun like the cantina."

"Because it's V-M day. You know victory over Malak day, the day where we destroyed the Star Forge, with Malak still inside it."Bain said trying to jog her memory."It's just a carnival slash parade thing they do every year to commemorate the destruction of the Sith. It goes on for a couple of days. And for the last time Janet were not going to the cantina."Bain sighed and slid down his seat."Besides you go there enough anyways."

"I do not!"Janet yelled."I hardly get to go there because you two never want to."Janet pouted crossing her arms.

"Yes you do. You go there all the time!"Bain yelled back."And we never want to go there because it's boring. I mean you can only watch a twilek dancer so much before it starts to get old."

"Is that some joke about my race!"Janet yelled in his face.

/Oh boy here they go again.\ Damion thought to himself tuning them out./Why do they always do this. I mean there best friends for force sakes.\Damion massaged the bridge of his nose out of annoyance."Hey guys."He said trying to get there attention.

"I'm an ass well look who's talking!"Bain yelled.

"Guys."Damion egged on.

"Ugh, well you self centered... gamorrean... pig slime!"

"Guys."Damion was getting extremelly annoyed at there arguing.

"Oh ouch that really hits home, I think you hurt my man feelings a little bit right there."Bain said sarcastically

"Guys!"Damion finally yelled.

Janet, and Bain finally turned to look at him."Were almost there."Damion quickly parked the speeder and got out."Come on it's going to be fun."

The Park was packed with litteraly millions of people. There was carnival games where if you got enough points you could get toy lightsaber's, T3-M4 plushies, HK-47 and Canderous action figures. They had people dress up as Darth Malak, Kreia, Sion, and Nihilus to scare the little kids. There was a reenactment for the battle of the Star Forge, and the fight between Revan and Malak.

There even was a three day play where they reenacted the whole thing from the destruction of the endar spire, to the huge party the republic had on Rakata. HK-47, and T3-M4 made special appearances in the play. The best thing about the park was the Ebon Hawk fighter attack simulator, and the Ravager spook house. The Ravager spook house was basically a redesign of the Capital ship where you could walk through and get scared.

"You were right Damion this is fun."Janet said smiling.

"See I told you it would be."Damion, Janet, and Bain were walking around the park. Just watching everything that was happening

"Hey guys check it out it's the Crystal cave on Dantooine."The crystal cave was just a maze where people could walk through and look at the many different crystals. Of course the crystal's weren't real."Come on let's check it out."Bain said running inside.

"Bain wait up!"Damion yelled while him and Janet tried to catch up. Once inside they tried to look for him. The crystal cave was full of twists and turns, and had many slops, and hills inside.

"Hey Bain where are you!"Damion yelled."Oh it's useless."

"Bain would be the only one to get lost in a kiddy ride."Janet said rolling her eyes.

"Hahaha you got that right sister."Damion stretched out his arms and looked around."Ah well lets just wait for him outside."Damion turned around and started heading back.

"Right behi..."Janets foot got caught on a little crystal and she fell ontop of Damion.

When she ran into him they fell down this slope in the cave, and they rolled down it. Janet ended up ontop of him at the bottom of the slope."Hahahahahaha man that was fun."Janet said before she noticed she was stradaling him.

All Damion could do was stare up into her deep blue eyes letting the glow of the lightsaber crystals being there only source of light. There only way to see each others faces. Janet slowly bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Damion was surprised at first but quickly adjusted. He started to return the kiss, kissing her softly and slowly trying to prolong the contact of their lips. They slowly and reluctantly seperated. Janet ended up resting her head on his chest and they just stayed there enjoying there time alone together.

"Hey Janet?"Damion questioned her slowly.

"Hmmmmmm."Janet lifted her head and looked at him brushing her Lekku's back with her hand.

"You want to go out sometime."Damion said smirking.

"Definitely."Janet said smirking back.

**Present time**

Damion stared at her kissing her softly one last time before he slowly put her back on her feet."Come on let's head back to Bain.

Damion, and Janet walked crystal in hand back to the speeder. Where they saw Bain looking like he saw a ghost.

"Bain you look like shit are you okay?"Janet asked genuinly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."Bain quickly turned around and started heading back to the temple."Hey I'm going to call it a night. See ya later."

**Chapter 4 is out Woo-Hoo. I hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far. Please leave a review I would really appreciate it thanks. **

**Also if you want anything mentioned in this story just PM me I will consider your ideas.**


	5. Tallia

"Get back!"Bain yelled as he quickly pulled out his purple short bladed lightsaber alongside his red one and activated it."I don't know what the hell you are, but if you take another step I will strike you down."

"Tch, Tch, Tch now how would the Council react if it found out one of its ranks killed in cold blood."The stranger slowly raised his hand, and used the force to pull Bain's lightsaber's away from him."Now will you hear me out, seeing that you're unarmed."

Bain just glared at the stranger that had stole his weapons."Whats your proposition?"Bain could sense that this stranger was a dark being of eminse power.

Bain watched as the stranger smiled darkly."Keep in mind this propostion is for you and you only Mr. Orthos, and if you mention this to anyone else I will find you."He started pacing back and forth in front Bain."I am currently in the need of an apprentice, and it so happens that you fit the part."He stopped right in front of Bain.

"And why would I join you Sith."Bain glared at the stranger.

"Because I can offer something the Jedi can't."The stranger said smirking."I can offer you power, riches, even women."

Bain was still glaring when he said this."Jedi don't need such things Sith."The last word literally slithered out of his mouth.

"Oh but your friends do."The stranger once again started pacing."In fact I would even go as far to say that they have formed a romantic relationship with each other."He started chuckling softly to himself."Poor Bain being left out of the loop, not knowing what's going to happen between them."He said smirking.

"You have no idea what your talking about Sith. You are clearly mistaken to how far there relationship goes."Bain lied to the stranger not knowing how much he knew.

The stranger frowned at this."Don't insult my intelligence Mr. Orthos."The stranger slowly started walking towards him."Allow me to show you something."He slowly lent his hand to Bain.

Bain was reluctant at first but allowed it."What is it Sith?"

The stranger placed a hand on Bain's forehead."Allow me to show you the future."

Bain gasped as he was teleported to a destroyed Coruscant.

The temple was in flames, there were huge hole's covering the walls of the once great temple. All the Jedi knights were either dead or limping away from their destroyed home. Bain saw Damion on his knees crying softly with Bastila, and Reven's motionless bodies in front of him. Bain ran over to him and went to place a hand on him comfortly."Damion I'm so sorry."Bain's hand went straight through him."What the hell."Bain tried multiple times to touch Damion but to no avail.

"He can't hear or feel you Bain."The stranger said behind him."This is only vision."The stranger quickly vanished into thin air.

Bain watched as Janet limped her way to Damion."Come on Damion we need to go find the others, and the bastard who did this."

"Leave me to grieve for my parents."Damion said darkly.

"No, Damion we need to get out of here."Janet placed a hand on his shoulder to get him going.

"I said leave me alone!"Damion quickly turned around, and picked her up with the force.

"Damion what the hell are you doing!"Bain yelled waving a hand in front of his face."It's Janet for force sake's!"Bain was trying everything to get him to stop but it was of no use he couldn't hear him.

"Damion no, please stop."Janet said desperately grabbing her neck."I know how you feel."

"What do you know."Damion said gritting his teeth."You've never lost anyone you love."Damion started to close his hand into a fist to constrict Janet's airways."You haven't experienced pain such as I have."Bain watched hopelessly as Damion slowly choked the life out of Janet."And now I will teach you that pain."

"Damion please stop I love you."Janet tried desperately to stop Damion. She could see that his silver eyes were turning a unnatural yellow color. She could sense the darkness in his heart was growing due to the death of his Mother, and Father.

"It's to late for that Janet."Damion growled slowly, and closed his hand into a now clenching fist.

Bain closed his eyes as he felt tears starting to swell when he heard the unnatural crunching sound of Janet's neck."You BASTARD!"Bain ran to him and started yelling in his face."She loved you Damion, you two were happy together why would you do that?"Bain threw a punch at Damion's head, but once again it went straight through him."You loved her! You told me that yourself."

Bain fell to his knees weeping softly."This isn't right. This shouldn't be happening."Bain looked at the destruction all around him. The ground was barren, and there was rubble all around him. The once vibrant towers around the temple were completely leveled. It seems the Temple was their only target.

The vision slowly dematerialized and Bain was suddenly thrown back into the real world. He was laying on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face."That's not going to happen."He slowly got up to his feet."That's all a lie!"He yelled at the stranger only to find him missing with his lightsabers and a note taking his place. Bain bent down and picked up the note and read it out loud."Think about the offer."Bain scowled and tore up the note.

"Bain were back. By the force, you look like shit. Are you okay?"He heard Janet asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."Bain quickly turned around and started heading back to the temple."Hey I'm going to call it a night. See ya later."

Damion turned to Janet and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly."I'll go talk to him. You go take the speeder back to the garage alright."He told Janet before turning around going after Bain.

Janet nodded her head before calling back to him."Damion wait."She quickly caught up with Damion giving him a quick peck on the cheek."Don't forget this."Janet handed him the crystal."And go easy on him, you could easily tell something was wrong with him."

"I'll try not to be to hard on him."Damion said smirking holding Janet in his arms pulling her into a tight embrace."Meet me in the training hall after you park the speeder."And with that Damion was off.

/I got to get that image out of my head.\Bain thought to himself./That's not going to happen Damion wouldn't do that. He loves Janet.\

"Bain, Bain... Wait up."Damion ran up to catch up with Bain."You forgot this."He handed him the green crystal.

"Oh thanks, I completely forgot about it."Bain averted his eyes from Damion's. /I can't even look at him after that.\

Damion noticed the movement."Bain you know were friends right? You can tell me if something is troubling you."

Bain sped up his pace."There's nothing wrong Damion. Now leave me alone."He was almost yelling.

"Oh don't give me that shit Bain."He said grabbing Bain's shoulder forcing him to turn around."I can tell something's up."Damion pointed a finger accusingly at Bain."Now what happened when me and Janet were gone."

Bain tried to shove Damion off of him but it was no use. He sighed."Dammit Damion you can't leave well enough alone can you."He mentally readied himself."Have you ever talked about what you and Janet have could endanger yourselves or others."

Damion gave him a quizzical look then sighed."We might have talked about it."He said knowing full well that they had."But what's it to you."

"Damion I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say but..."Damion dropped his arms down, and clenched his hands into fists."Love can lead to jealousy, jealousy can lead to hate, and hate can lead to the darksi..."Bain was flung onto the ground from the impact to his left temple.

"Don't you say that, me and Janet will never fall to the darkside!"He was glaring at Bain with a fire in his eyes.

Bain stood up and looked around to see if anyone was near. Once he knew the coast was clear he started shaking Damion."Damion, Damion calm down."He slapped him once trying to get him out of his rage.

Damion closed his eyes and shook his head. He gasped in horror at what he just did."Oh Bain I'm so sorry, are you okay."He could see that it was already swelling up.

"See that's what I'm talking about."He said rubbing his head."What would happen if Revan, Bastila, or Janet died? I'm afraid you would kill someone out of anger."Bain quickly used the force to close the gash on the side of his head."You already can't control your emotions that well anyway."

Damion hung his head low."Bain I'm working on that, and I am making progress."He grabbed his friend by the shoulders."I swear to you that this won't happen again."

Bain looked back at Damion, and nodded his head."Alright but you better keep that promise."He continued to rub the side of his head trying to get the pain to go away."I don't want to see you two do anything you would regret."

Damion shook his head and smirked."We won't. Trust me."He patted him on the back."You need a girl of your own."

"I'm good."He started walking down the hall to his room."It seems like to much trouble sneaking around all the time."

"It is troublesome sometimes."He smiled mischievously at very fond memories."But the end result is very rewarding."

Bain looked over at Damion stupidly."Do I have to pour cold water on you."

"Shut up Bain."He punched his friends jokingly in the shoulder."I can see why Janet doesn't like you very much."

"Hey I didn't do anything to her, she just always acted like that to me."He stopped in front of his door."Thanks for the crystal, and tell your dad I said hi."

"Alright see ya man."Damion turned around and started to walk to the training hall.

"See ya Damion."Bain walked in his door plopped down on his bed and quickly slipped off to sleep.

Damion briskly walked down the hall./I do need to control my emotions better.\He thought to himself. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice the woman he was about to run into too.

"Oomph."Damion fell hard on a white haired woman."Mistress Briana. I'm so sorry."

"Calm down Damion It's just me."The white haired woman said looking up at him.

"Oh, hey Tallia. Man you look just like your mother"Damion felt his face turning red when he noticed that he was straddling her. He got up quickly and helped her up."Still I'm sorry."

"It's alright, where were you going to in such a hurry anyway?"Tallia asked brushing herself off.

"The training hall."Damion started heading down the hallway again.

"Why?"She asked following him.

Damion looked over at her stupidly."Well to train first off."

"That's not what I meant."Tallia brushed a strand of hair behind her ear blushing out of embarrassment.

Damion laughed quietly to himself."I think this is the first time I've ever seen you embarrassed."

Tallia shot daggers at Damion as she came up with a mischievous idea."Where's your lover Janet."She said smirking.

Damion stopped dead in his tracks."What... How... Who..."He stumbled over his words

"Don't play dumb, I had an inkling feeling, and Bain told me."She smirked as he was lost for words.

"Ohhhhhhhh Bain's definitely going to get it."He turned around suddenly grabbing her shoulders."You haven't told anyone have you."

"Oh I don't know I might of."She said forcing his hands off her shoulders walking past him."What's it to you."

"I swear if you told anyone..."Damion said catching up to her.

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone, and I won't."She said reaching the training hall door."I had to almost pull teeth with Bain to get him to tell me."

"So are you and Bain close?"Damion asked opening the door not finding Janet.

"We talk that's about it."Tallia quickly pulled out a training mat and disrobed."You want to spar."

Damion quickly turned his head."I've never understood why the Echani spared in their smallclothes."

"Your modesty is not needed here Damion."She started stretching her legs, and arms."Clothes hinder your movement therefore making your slower, and slowing your reaction time.

Damion couldn't help but look at Tallia. She was wearing what looked like black lingerie it was very lithe, and sexy. He also noticed how curvature her figure was. Damion mentally slapped himself./You got a girlfriend Damion snap out of it.\ Damion quickly snapped his head back, but slowly turned back./She is very beautiful ahhhhhh stop it.\He went back to staring at the wall.

"Are you going to spar or not."Tallia asked agitated.

"Fine I'll spar. Give me a second to get disrobed."Damion quickly grabbed his belt and untied his white padawan robes. He was bare chested and only had boxer-shorts on underneath his robes.

Tallia quickly went into a fighting stance."We will only be using hands, and feet nothing else. No weapons, no force techniques, and no armor."

"Yeah I know."Damion said getting into a similar fighting stance."We've done this before. I think I remember."

Tallia readied herself."Prepare yourself, I'm not going to go easy on you."She quickly summersaulted in the air and slammed her feet down aiming for Damion.

Damion side stepped it and started blocking the wild haymaker she sent at him."Holy shit."Tallia threw a left hook. He threw up his arm to block it but didn't see her right fist heading to his stomach."Oomph."He doubled over suddenly out of breath. She went for a right elbow to the back of his head to finish him off."Wait wait wait."Damion threw his hands up trying to stop her.

Tallia was hesitant at first but stopped her assault."I told you to prepare yourself."She walked over to him to help regain his breath."I'm not so easy to beat."

Damion smirked./Got ya.\He hooked a foot behind her right leg and pushed as hard as he could. She quickly fell on her back bouncing her head off the mat. Damion jumped on her and pinned her on the ground."Never drop your guard Tallia lesson number one."He smiled at his victory.

Tallia tried to push him off but to no avail. She was pinned and she couldn't move."That was cheap. I thought you were hurt Damion."

Damion got to his feet and helped Tallia up."Well how do you think I feel. Your a girl I can't hit back, I can only block and use takedowns."He saw Janet walk in from the corner of his eye.

"Whats she doing here?"Janet asked coldly.

Damion started walking towards her and pulled her closer to him."We were just sparing Janet be nice."He knew Janet, and Tallia never got along that well."I'll meet you at your room alright.

Janet nodded while glarring at Tallia."Alright, but you better be there."She turned around and walked out of the training hall.

Tallia watched as she walked away."She can't be trusted Damion."She said putting her grey robes back on that her mother gave her.

"Why not. I mean I know you two don't get along all that well but she's trustworthy."He also went to put his robes back on.

"She delibrettly dissobeys the Jedi code. She engaged in a romantic relationship. She needs to learn some discipline."She walked over to him after she was dressed.

"Hey I was the one that asked Janet out first, and you seem to trust me."Damion said tying his robes back on."And Briana, and the Exile do the same. They had you didn't they."

"That's different my parents started there relationship when the Jedi were almost extinct."She started shaking her head."I'll talk to you later Damion."

Damion watched as she started walking away."Hey before you go two things."She nodded her head."Don't be so hard on Janet it's about time for one of you two to be the bigger woman, and second What's your Dad's name."

She gave him a quizzical look."You don't know it."

"Yeah I've never heard anyone use his name before, I've only ever heard people call him the Exile."He looked away from her."Stop looking at me like that your making me feel stupid."

She laughed to herself."It's Garret, Garret Saber."With that she quickly walked out the door, and headed back to her room.

**Right quick shout out to fellow author Azucuache for help with the Exile's name. If any of you haven't read her fic More than meets the eye, you should check it out. It really focuses on the relaitionship between Revan, and Carth.**


	6. Jealousy

Damion smirked and followed her out."Hey Tallia I forgot to ask."He caught up with her before she could get very far."Are you going to join the tournament?"

"Yeah I already registered. What about you are you going to join?"Tallia asked Damion walking down the hall going to her room.

"Yeah I'm going too eventually, but I don't know where, or who I go to register."Damion quickly fell in step with Tallia.

"Here I'll take you to the registration pad."Tallia took a right heading down a different hall."It's not far from here."She took another right than a left."Ummmm no I think its back down that way."Tallia turned around and went back the other way."We have got to be getting close."She took a left and stopped looking from side to side.

"Tallia I think you have no idea where were going."Damion said leaning against the wall."In fact I have no idea where we are."He pinched the bridge out of annoyance./It seems everywhere I go I end up getting annoyed somehow.\

"Don't be so pessimistic we'll find it we just need to see a landmark or something."Tallia went down the hallway until she reached a corner and looked down both ends."Haha see I told you we'd find it."Tallia went down the hallway and stopped at the holopad.

"Ugh wait up Tallia."Damion slowly got up and rounded the corner. He walked up next to her and grabbed the holopad."Ah damn I need a pen."He reached down for a pen.

"Here's one."Tallia reached down and grabbed for the same pen. Her hand slowly brushed up against Damion's interlacing their fingers.

Damion stopped suddenly."Um thanks."He quickly grabbed the pen and wrote his name down. He turned to see her blushing hiding her face."Hey uh I'll see you tomorrow Tallia."Damion said walking down the hall to Janet's room.

"Good night Damion."Tallia called down after him, after she was done blushing.

"Good night Tallia."Damion said flashing her a smile after rounding a corner./Come on Damion get your act together you have Janet.\

Tallia smirked sadly and started heading to her room when her comlink started to ring. Tallia answered it."Hello."/Tallia where are you.\"Oh hey Dad ummmmm I was helping Damion find the registration pad for the tournament and we got lost."/...\"Dad you still there."/You got lost and how long have you lived in the temple?\"Please don't we were a couple of feet away when we thought we were lost."/Alright just hurry home, or your mom is going to get worried.\"Alright I'll hurry love you Dad."/Love you too.\Tallia turned off her comlink and force ran down the hall to her room.

Tallia stopped right in front of the door, and opened it quickly."I'm home."

Garret looked at the clock from his perch in the kitchen."Right on time."

Tallia ran to her father and gave him a quick hug."Where's Mom?"She asked her Dad.

"She's meditating in our room."Garret said stroking his beard as he looked at the many ingredients in the pantry."Could you go get her? I have no idea what I'm doing in here, and I'm afraid I might set something on fire if I try to do something."

"Yeah I'll go get her."Tallia walked out of the kitchen and started heading to her parent's room. She opened the door to see her Mom sitting crossed legged on the floor with her hands resting on knees.

"Tallia, come meditate with me."Briana said without even opening her eyes to see who it was.

"Ummmmmmm alright, but Dad said he needed some help."She said sitting down next to her mother."He has no idea what he's doing in there, and I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself."

"Your father can wait a few minutes."Briana took three deep calming breaths."How are your studies going?"She asked Tallia."I hope they're coming along well if you want to become the Jedi historian one day."

"Yes there coming along nicely, but..."Tallia was hesitant to ask her next question.

Briana opened up one of her eyes and looked at her daughter."Tallia you know you can tell me anything I'm your mother."She put a hand on her shoulder comfortly."Now what's on your mind?"

"I think I'm ready for the trials!"Tallia blurted out all at once."I think I'm ready to become a full Jedi knight."

Briana nodded her head in contemplation."Well have you signed up for the tournament?"Tallia shook her head yes."Well if you place in one of the top three spots your father, and I will talk about it."

Tallia smiled and tackled her mom to the ground hugging her."Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."She said squeezing Briana into a tight embrace."I love you so much Mom."

Briana smiled hugging her back."Now don't get so excited, nothing is set in stone."She pulled away from Tallia's tight embrace."Remember there's no emotion."

Tallia nodded her head."Right."Tallia took a few deep breath's to calm herself."There is no emotion, there is only peace."She said the verse of the Jedi code slowly remembering it like the back of her hand.

Briana smiled at her daughter lovingly."Good now go clean up, I'll go start dinn..."BOOM!

They both ducked the heads as they heard the explosion come from the kitchen."By the maker what have I done."They heard Garret yell from inside the kitchen."Briana please come in here and help!"He yelled trying to pat the fire out of his beard."Like right now before I do something else explosive."

Briana sighed deeply."Times like this I wonder why the Jedi council didn't exile him sooner."

Tallia laughed and watched her mom walk out of the room."By the force Garret what did you do in here?"She smiled and went into the refresher to wash her hands."I don't know I guess the combination of spices I used made some sort of combustible formula, and it ignited."

/What the hell was that Damion, you know Tallia wouldn't engage in a romantic relationship. She follows the code to closely.\Damion thought to himself walking down the hallway heading to Janet's room./Plus you already have a girlfriend, you need to step up and be a man.\He stopped in front of Janet's room and started to knock."Hey Janet you there?"He waited for awhile and started shuffling uncomfortably./Maybe I beat her here.\Damion started looking side to side when the door suddenly burst open and someone grabbed him by the robes and drug him inside.

He was slammed against the wall when someone's tongue was forced into his mouth. Damion opened his eyes to see Janet kissing him passionately. He started smirking kissing her back.

"Mom, and Dad just left to help Zaalbar with something, and won't be back until tomorrow."She said suggestively grabbing his hand leading him to the bedroom."I figure we could use some... alone time."

Damion turned her around and pinned her to the wall kissing her neck softly. Janet suppressed a groan from escaping her mouth."You always did make the best surprises."Damion said continuing to nuzzle her neck softly.

Janet pulled him back and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She slowly slipped her hands beneath his robe belt pulling it free loosening the rest of his white robes.

Damion kissed her back fighting for dominance in his mouth. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it off her. He couldn't help but admire her body. Janet's smooth blue skin almost glowed in the dim light of the apartment. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. Damion continued to admire Janet's body for a few more seconds.

"She something you like Damion."Janet said smirking biting her lower lip staring at Damion's piercing silver eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer."Would you like to see more."She whispered into his ear, when she pushed his robes all the way off. She could see bruises covering the lengths of his arms, chest, and one big one on his stomach."Damion... what the hell happened."Janet slowly brushed her hands on his fresh bruises.

"Oooooooo stop there still a little bit tender."Damion grabbed Janet's hand to make her stop touching the really painful spots."Me, and Tallia were sparring and she got a couple of good shots in."Damion noticed the scowl on her face after mentioning Tallia's name."What's the matter?"He asked confused.

"Why were you sparring with her nearly naked?"Janet withdrew from Damion a little bit.

"You saw that did ya. Ahhhhhhh man I knew that was a bad idea."Damion said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed."She was always taught that you should train without the clothes. She says "They hinder your movement" making you slower."Damion went back to kissing Janet."We were just training. That's it."He said after few seconds of kissing her."You do trust me right?"Damion questioned her a little concerned.

Janet sighed and looked down at her feet suddenly finding them extremely interesting."I do trust you Damion."She shook her head and pulled away from him."It's her I don't trust."Janet started pacing back and forth in front of him."You don't understand it's a girl thing I can tell she likes you."

Damion looked away a little embarrassed remembering what happened just awhile ago."Janet it doesn't matter what she thinks I only got eyes for you."He smirked and stopped her pacing in front of him. He slowly pulled her into a tight embrace playing with her Lekku.

"Mmmmmmmm."Janet moaned softly as she closed her eye's enjoying the close contact that she was sharing with Damion."We need to find a quite place more often."She said smirking sadly.

Damion placed his hand on her chin making her look up at him."Janet are you alright?"Damion smiled at her trying to get her to talk.

Janet sighed and pulled him into a swift kiss. She could feel the heat radiating from his lips, and chest as she pulled away."I've always loved how you always radiated heat like your some sort of furnace."She pulled away and planted a soft kiss on Damion's lips once again.

Damion smirked and looked down at her when the kiss was over."I know you want to say something else."He picked up her shirt and put it back on her."Come on."He pulled on her hand and led her to the couch. Damion sat her down went back and picked up his belt tightening it around his waist. He walked back and sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulder."Now what's on your mind?"

"Damn you Damion."Janet said laughing quietly."You're the only man I know that would turn down a women just to talk to her instead."She said leaning on him laying her head on his chest."How do you always get me to talk about my problems?"

"Just lucky I guess."He said smirking kissing the top of her head.

Janet smiled enjoying this time that they had alone."I just wish we didn't have to sneak around all the time."She started twirling a hand around her Lekku."Why does the code require that Jedi should not have any romantic entanglements? I mean look at our parents they have had children and they haven't fallen to the darkside."

Damion looked at her confusedly for a second.

"What?"She asked wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"Well in case you've forgotten my Mom, Dad, and even Dustil did fall to the darkside."He frowned thinking of what they could have done if they were still followed the path of the darkside.

"Oh shut up, and listen to me complain."She said smiling leaning closer to him."Hey it's kind of cold in here can you get a blanket."

Damion got up and went to a closet to grab a blanket. He found a thick wool blanket and went back to find Janet flipping through channels on her T.V."What? You got bored of our conversation already?"He asked smirking as he took back his seat next to her.

Janet looked back at him with that stupid grin on his face."Well what else would you want to do?"She saw a spark in his eyes."No none of that. That boat has sailed since you wanted me to talk."She said smirking."Now you get to sit here and watch some T.V. with me."

"You're not hearing me complain."He said smiling flicking the end of her Lekku.

Janet smacked his hand away playfully and returned her head back to the spot on his chest she was laying on earlier ago."What do you want to watch?"She asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Damion looked at her curiously."Whatever you want Beautiful."He tilted his head looking at Janet."You look remarkably like a cat right now."He said laughing a bit."

Janet smiled and reached up kissing him on the lips. She slowly retracted and laid her head back down on his chest."There's nowhere else I would rather be."Janet picked her show and got comfortable laying on Damion.

Damion wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer."Me neither."He said lovingly to Janet."Though I wish you picked a better show."He said smirking.

"What's wrong with Love, and affection from Naboo?"Janet paused and tried to come up with a reason why someone would hate this show.

"Well for starters the name."Damion started listing off reasons why the show was bad."It's about four women who try to find love, it is very poorly acted, and it's a chick flick."

"All that matters is that we get to spend some time together."Janet slowly interlaced her fingers with his hand that was resting on her waist."Besides I like this show."

"Well at least one of us does."Damion smiled as he slowly caressed Janet's curves."So what's happened so far?"He asked sleepily

"Well Zaz, the guy Iridonian just broke up with Dashara. She's the Rattataki girl. Anyway Stryka, and Rhya are trying to cheer her up by going to clubs, and dancing."Janet spoke quickly as she was watching her show.

"Why did Zaz break up with her?"Damion yawned and rotated his shoulders popping them.

"The republic is at war and Zaz is going off to join the military, and he didn't want the chance of him dying affecting Dashara's life. So he decided to break up with her to make sure she wasn't hurt by his possible death."Janet looked up at him to see that he had drifted asleep. She smirked as she watched her show."Yaaaawwwwnnnnn."/Damn I'm tired to.\Janet could feel her eyelids getting heavy as she tried to watch the show. She slowly started closing her eyes, and quickly fell asleep in Damion's arms.

Bain tossed, and turned in his bead as he slept."Tallia...Damion, Janet...You guys have to get out of here...Run there right behind us...Noooooo!"Bain yelled waking up with a start. He looked from side to side with wide eyes filled with fright. He was covered in a cold sweat as he got up heading to the refresher. Bain walked up to the sink and splashed some water on his face.

/Ahhhh hell.\Bain looked up at the mirror and saw the Red skinned stranger starring back at him."Fuck!"Bain slipped on the tile floor and fell on his back.

"Hahahahahahahaha what's the matter Bain afraid of your own reflection."He could hear the stranger talking in his head.

"Get out of my head you freak."He clapped his hands around his ears while he shook his head."What the hell are you?"Bain slowly stood back up, and saw that the stranger was gone from the mirror./What time is it.\Bain looked up at the clock./Ah it's one. I only slept for fracking three hour's.\He started to rub his temple's. /Force I could go for a drink.\Bain walked back into his bedroom grabbed his belt with his light sabers, and activated his comlink."Damion... Damion are you up."

Damion woke up to the sound of someone calling his name./Damion. Come on pick up man.\Damion looked down at Janet, and saw that she hadn't woken up. He slowly lifted her head, got up, set her beck down on the couch, and headed into the kitchen so that he could talk to Bain quietly."Ehhhhhhhhh Bain is that you? God what time is it."Damion looked up at the clock."What the hell man it's one in the morning people are usually sleeping right now."/Damion shut up, get dressed, and meet me in the garage. We're going to get a couple of drinks.\He could here the urgency in his voice, but decided that it wasn't a good idea to ask him what was wrong."Oh fine I guess I could go for a drink at one in the fracking morning. Give me a second to get ready."

"Alright, just try to hurry."Bain turned off his comlink, and started off down the hallway towards the garage."Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnn."/By the force I'm tired.\He started to stretch as he made it to the garage. He looked down the rows of parked speeder's and found the one he remotely piloted back to the temple. Bain jumped into the speeder and warmed it up as he waited for Bain.

"Going to drink your problems away Bain. Hahahahahahahaha how typical, just like your father."The Sith watched Bain from the shadows."I guess what they say is true, the son will suffer the sins of his father."

Bain closed his eyes, and grabbed his ears shut."Shut up I'm nothing like my father, you son of a bitch."He slammed his fist's into the table trying to shun him out."I'm ten times the man he ever was."

Damion yawned and stretched at the garage door when he heard a sudden crunching sound. He ran in the door and saw that Bain's fists were imbedded into the dashboard."Bain what the hell are you doing."

Bain looked up and saw Damion standing on the driver's side of the speeder."Ah Damion ummmmm I saw a spider."He retracted his hands quickly, and brought them down to his sides.

Damion looked at him dumbfounded."You saw a spider, and you hit the dash that hard."

Bain looked down at the dashboard and saw the imprint of his fist's."It was a really big spider, and I'm terrified of spiders."

Damion shook his head walked around and got into the passenger side seat."Man your such a wimp."

Bain hit the accelerator and flew out the garage."Shut it, I'm not in the mood."He gained altitude, and got into one of the sky lanes.

Damion looked at him concerned."What happened Bain? You're usually a cheery guy."

"I'll tell you about it when we get to the cantina."Bain spotted the Cantina, and landed the speeder next to it. He jumped out, and started for the door when he noticed Damion hesitate."You coming Bain?"

Damion just looked at the door."Bain if I'm caught in there my Mom will kill me, plus my Dad already has me cleaning his swoop bike, since I got caught today."

Bain smirked at Damion."Don't worry Revan won't be able to find us in here."He turned around, and started walking towards the door."Trust me."The bouncer at the door saw Bain, and let him through.

When the door opened Damion could see a flash of red lights, and could hear the sound of a heavy bass in the background."Ohhhhhh fine."Damion got out and walked towards the door."The bouncer raised his hand, and stopped him."Your not on the list."Damion sighed and waved his hand in front of him."I am on the list."The bouncer shook his head, and looked at him with glazed over eyes."You are on the list, go right in."He held the door open for Damion as he walked in.

The cantina was alive with activity. There was what looked like a heavy mist on the ground swirling around the mass of people's feet. There were hundreds of people on the dance floor dancing to the heavy beats of the bass. The cantina was flowing in the force, Damion could feel it. He felt like he was going to burst with energy he never felt this alive. Not even with Janet.

Bain watched Damion walk in, and take in his surroundings."Feels great doesn't it?"He asked Damion as he walked up behind him.

"I feel... I feel..."Damion stammered as he tried to find the right words to describe what he was feeling.

"I know speechless right."Bain led Damion to a booth, and set down."I found this place awhile back, and been coming back ever since."

Damion closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings."I feel like I can help the whole galaxy from here. Why is it that I feel this way?"He asked Bain.

"Unbeknownst to the owner, he recently bought a ancient artifact that is flowing with the light side of the force, he bought it thinking it was just a decorative trinket. It's why there's so many people here, everybody and I mean everybody can feel it. It's just that Jedi know what their feeling."Bain motioned to everybody around them."These people have no idea what their getting all their energy from."

"Why hasn't the council picked up on this?"Damion asked as he watched a couple of republic troopers walk in.

"Well they have, they came in here a couple of days ago asking for the artifact but the owner wouldn't give it up saying it was his "Good luck up charm"."Bain said making quotations with his fingers.

"Mmm-hhhh yeah I understand."Damion said not paying attention to Bain."Hey check it out it's a squad from the 501st."Damion motioned with his hand to the group.

"What?"Bain looked to where Damion was pointing."I thought they were sent to settle a pirate attack?"

"Well I guess they settled it."Damion grabbed an arm of a passing waitress."Hey who are those troopers over there."

She looked to where he was pointing."That's Vilan Zild's and the Hellcat squad from the 501st. There known for there assaults on pirate bases on Tython, Agamar, and Dathomir."

"Hmmmmm interesting, thank you."Damion waved her off, then turned back to Bain."You still haven't told me what happened."

"Ohhhhh damn you Damion. I was hoping you would forget."Bain sighed, and rubbed his eyes."When I was sleeping I had this dream, or vision, or whatever it was."He looked up at Damion with blood struck eyes."Damion it was bad, we were sent to investigate this shuttle that had went dark, and wasn't responding to any kind of communication."Bain starred at his hands as he recalled the vision."Once we were on board we were attacked by something, I have no idea what it was."He started closing his eyes trying to recall what he saw."I saw a slash, a flash of blood, and then Tallia was dead on the ground."

"Wait Tallia was in this vision?"Damion asked interrupting Bain.

Bain shook his head."Yeah she was, anyway when that happened You, Janet, and I started running. They were so fast Damion they were a blur, we didn't have enough time to reach the door."Bain clenched his fists, and shook."It was a bloodbath. It was the most awful thing I've ever seen... Well the second worst thing I've ever seen."

"Hmmmmmm me, and Janet were also in this dream. Maybe you should go to the council with this... Anyway I'm going to get a drink. You want anything."Damion asked as he headed for the bar and ordered a drink. When he started walking back one of the troopers walked into him making the trooper spill his drink.

"Hey watch where you going maggot!"The Irodonian yelled at Damion.

"Sorry, but the mistake was yours."Damion said indifferently as he walked back to the table.

"Hey where are you going?"The Irodonian grabbed Damion by the arm and forced him to turn around."Do you know who I am?"

Bain saw this and started walking to the two of them."Is there a problem here?"

"Your friend here made me spill my drink."That's when he noticed the lightsaber's on their belts."Oh we got a couple of Jedi here, what you think you're better than us because we can't use the force? I'm Vilan Zild leader of the Hellcat's!"He yelled motioning to him and his squad.

Bain smirked."Really because I see a Zabrak who doesn't know when to shut up."Bain walked up to Vilan and got in his face.

Damion placed a hand on Bain pulling him back."Hey were not looking for trouble."

Vilan starred daggers at Bain."Well I guess you found it."Vilan threw a punch as hard, and as fast as he could right at Bain's head.

**Aright chapter 6 I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it. I promise I will write more action scenes. Next chapter will start off with a fight. Also to people who have questions to the rating of my fic. I will eventually get into more rated M stuff. I have already wrote some notes for a romance scene, and a more bloddy fight scene.**

**P.S. Merry Christmas everyone**


End file.
